1. Technical Field
The present application relates to in a package filling plant, a packing device and method for grouping a packing formation of packages and containers, and a packing device and method for grouping a packing formation of packages and containers.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some packages and containers with a simple packing plan can be stacked and/or grouped outside the container in which they are to be repackaged and/or shipped, whereupon the group can be slightly compressed and then inserted into a prepared box. The group or the stack of packages is assembled in a grouping device upstream of the opened box which is to be used for the repackaging or shipping, which in the simplest variant is a bottom sheet with two vertical or substantially vertical side walls. This grouping device is generally filled from above, and the packages are inserted in a horizontal or substantially horizontal orientation or are laid in from above. After the desired stack height is reached, this group is inserted into the prepared box using a ram. In the formation of the stack, the ram can also be used if necessary and/or desired as a stop or orientation element, and the stack of packaging units can be positioned by means of the ram during stacking. Then the filled box is once again oriented with the opening facing up, moved away and closed.
For the optimal utilization of the packaging space or for presentation reasons, it is desirable to package the trading units in certain packing patterns, and for example, in addition to the more or less parallel or substantially parallel orientation of the packages in a horizontal or substantially horizontal position, to pre-group these units in the upright position.
To be able to prepare packaging patterns of this type in which very flexible or fragile individual packaging units are not all or substantially all oriented in the same direction but in which individual layers are to be oriented, for example, at a ninety angle with respect to a first layer, some receptacle units for some devices for the preparation of the packing pattern can be provided with two pivoting flaps, on which, in a first step, the packaging units to be oriented sideways are placed lying down in a first step. Then the flaps are closed and this packing group is pushed as a unit into the prepared box.
A device of this type severely limits the type of potential packaging patterns that can be achieved and cannot reliably prevent, restrict, and/or minimize the slipping of individual packaging units, for example those that are on top when the flaps are closed. Sliding of the individual packages could then lead to excessive pressure on the contents and in the worst case could result in damage to the packaging unit itself.